desiciones
by An Evans
Summary: aqui esta la continuacion de el primer capitulo
1. Chapter 1

Mamori x Hiruma

eyeshield 21

un romanse inesperado

Era una un dia lluvioso la ojiazul se levanto y miro por la venta viendo como la lluvia caia, se sentia sola al saber que despertaba en su abitacion sola y no al lado de su demonio rubio, se sintio nostalgica de solo recordar como un dia antes se habian despedido aunque no era parea siempre solo asta el otro dia pero aun asi para ella era raro ya que estaba mas que acostumbrada a levantarse al lado de el mas temido demonio de todo tokio Hiruma Yoichi aunque para ella el no era un demonio solo un chico diferente a los demas que tenia bajo su control a muchas personas, pero eso a ella no el importaba ya que el era su primer y verdadero amor.

Mamori se levanto rapido de la cama y fue a rreglarse para llegar rapido a la universidad donde sabia que se iba a encontrar con el ya fuera durante clases o en el club de futbol y desayuno lo mas rapido posible para poder irse a ver con el.

De camino a la universidad se le hiso raro que el no la llevara como siempre en su moto , recordo como siempre iban los dos a toda velocidad, el conduciendo esquivando los carros grasias a sus reflejos adquiridos en el futbolamericano y ella en la parte de atras con los brasos sujetos al torso del rubio con toda su fuerza.

Apenas llego a la universidad fuedirecto alclub defotbol americano don de lo vio a eldisparandole a los chicos del club con suametralladora favorita.

Llegas tarde maldita manager dijo el rubiomientrs le seguia disparando a los chicos con gran presision

Los chicos delclubla miraron con ojosde corderos a punto de ser asesinados pidiendole que deteniera a Hiruma antes dematarlos.

Mamoria se acerco diciendo:

cuantas veses te he dichoque no me digas asi hiruma-kun,yo tengo nombre

Aunque ya a esas alturas ella sabiaque esa forma de hablarle erauna expresion cariñosa de llamarla aunque nolo paresiera paralos demas, ya estaba acostumbrada, se acerco a el y le entrego una crata la cual el miro dereojo mientras seguia disparando y dijo

Que es maldita manger,mientras se la rapaba y la leia

En la cara delrubio se mosro una gran sonrisa, esa sonrisa que atemorizaba a todos mientras decia vamos a ir maldita manager, es una reunion con los jodidos mienbros del antiguo club de futbol americano de Deimon.

Pasaron los dias normalmente hasta que llego el tan esperado dia, Mamori estaba esperando a Hiruma quien prometio llevarla al lugar de la reunion. Apenas llego se quedo como idiotizado alverla tan bien arreglada y a no ser porque es el rey de los engaños habria puesto una carade idiota al ver como ella se subia en su moto, ella se fijo ensu traje negro con una camisa roja, y penso:

Que bienle queda ese traje, ojala lo utilizara mas seguido, mientras se subia en la parte de atras de la moto y se ponia el casco

Durante el vieje ella se aferro tan duro a el por la velocidad que podia sentir su fresco olor a vainilla mientras que ella sentia llos olores mezclados de cafe, polvora y menta por culpa del chicle que estaba mascando enese momento, Hiruma la miraba por los espejos retrovisores mienttras pensaba:

maldicion, la maldita m,anager esta muy buena hoy y pensar que solo nos vamos a encontrar con los malditos bastardos del antiguo club de Deimon, rayos

apenas llegaron todos se alegraron y los saludaron, habia mucha gente alli, mamori fue y se sento con Sena y Suzuna, mientras Hiruma fue a hablar con Musashi y Kurita, despues de un rato bieron qiue ya todosw estaban un poco tomados, menos Sena y Suzuna , vio como una de la ex-porristas de deimon se acercaba a Hiruma y se le pegaba al brazo lo cual era muy raro, en ese momento Mamori sintio una sensaciion qe nunca antes habia sentido, le probocaba coger la AK-47 de Hiruma y dejarla como un colador, asi que antes de ir y cometer una idiotes prefirio ir a la mesa de bocadillos a cervirse un poco de refresco, pero cuando sintio una voz susurrrarle al oido:

que te pasamaldita manager nunca habia visto esa mirada de odio en tus ojos es que acaso estas celosa mientras mostraba una de sus tipicas sonrisas

en ese momento Mamorio boltio ajitada al darsecuenta que esavos era de su demonio rubio, mensiono hiruma-kun mientras sentia como sus mejillas se quemaban, bajo la mirada y asintio porque sabia que si sus ojosse llegaban a encontrar ella iba a cometer una estupides, en ese mometo sintio como uno de los brazos de Hiruma rodeaban su cintura mientras que su otra mano la agarraba de la barbilla y se acercaba a ella, Mamori sintiocomo sus alientos se mezclan, el de el de menta y un poco de alcohol y el de ella a vainilla ya que esa noche nohabia bebido nada, de la nada el corto las distancias con un desesperado beso que aunque desesperado no perdia su pasion, poco a poco el beso se fue tornando menos desesperado y depronto elmetio su lengua en la boca de ella sin que Mamori se negara estaba tan llevada por elm momento que olvido todo a su alrededor, no sabe si pasaron horas o minutos en ese momento ella solo se concentro en sentir, hasta que la presion del aire los hiso separarse para respirar, en ese momento cuando ella abrio sus ojos vio como todo el salon estaba en silencio mirandolos a ellos dos.

Monta al ver la esena se acercoa Hiruma moviendolo bruscamentecon aires de conbate, a lo cualHiruma respondio quitandole la mano bruscamentede su dijo

Que rayos le estas haciendo a mamori-san Hiruma

a lo cual el respondio con un tono serio y al mismo tiempo burlon

Que estas siego o que maldito mono nos estabamosbesando y para que le quede en claro a tu jodido cerebro de hoy en adelante ella es mi maldita novia asi que si me llego a enterar que le tu o cualquiera de los otros bastardos le puso un dedo ensima los dejare como coladores entiendes maldito mono

Monta retrocedio al ver la seriedad de Hiruma y dijo

Entiendo pero que te quede bien en claro no me voi a rrendir y en el momento en que te descuides la voi a conquistar

En ese momento monta voltio y se fue a sentar en su antiguo lugar a segir tomndo pero esta vezera para ahogar sus penas, todos los presentes se quedaron callados asta que Sena y Suzuna rompieron el silencio diciendo:

Felicidades a los dos ojala sean muy felices, y Sena agrego:

Si llegas a lastimar a mamori-nee te matare entiendes

Hiruma rio pues era como unraton amenazando a un gato algo inposible pero el sabia que si se trataba de Mamori Sena aria todo lo que fuera por ella ya que era su mejor amiga desde la infancia,despues de todo esto los demas presentes tambien los felicitaron y aplaudieron,

mientras que Hirumale pasaba el brazo a Mamori y se la llevaba fuera de lugar para prender su moto y irse directo a su apartamento donde planeaba continuar lo que habia dejado inconcluso porque no era ni el momento ni el lugar apropiado.

mientras tanto Mamori estaba elevada despues de todo se habia besado con Hiruma e incluso el la habia llamado su novia, definitivamente fue el dia mas feliz de su vida


	2. Chapter 3

desiciones

despues de esa fiesta ambos llegaron al apartamento de Hiruma, Mamori no sabia que hacer, si quedarse con el ese dia corriendo el riesgo de que cualquier cosa pasara o irse y pasar la noche en su casa, cualquiera opcion que eligiera tendria un resultado malo ya que si se quedaba en el apartamento de Hiruma no sabe que podrian hacer los dos solos, pero si se iba a cas dde sus padres el podria tomerlo como un recazo a sus sentimientos y arruinar su relacion para siempre, ¿que hacer? pensaba la pobre chica mientras entraba a la habitacion de hiruma.

mientras tanto el demoniaco chico estaba en la cosina tomando un poco de agua para calmar sus malditas hormonas que se altreraban en la peor de las ocasiones, entro a la habitacion y se sento al lado de Mamori la cual no se dio cuanta hasta que sintio una mano recorrer su espalda y luego escucar a Hiruma susurrandole al oido:

-que pasa maldita novia, acaso estas preocupada por lo que podamos hacer esta noche

lachica voltio sorprendida para luego encontrarse con los finos labios del chico, en ese momento dejo de utilizar la razon y cruso susbrazos por el cuello del chico correspondiendo a subeso que poco a poco se fur tornando mas y mas apasionado, depronto sin darse cuanta ya estaban los dos acostados en la cama, el demoniaco chico separo sus labios de los de ella bruscamente y comenzo a bajar con pequeñospero apasionados besos hasta llegar a un punto donde comenzo a besar con ainco su cuello aun sabiendo que dejaria marcas, esa noche no tubieron sexo ya que el sabia que ella era la unica mujer indispensable para el aun sabien do que al otro dia lo almentaria.

cuando despertaron estaban los dos dormidos sobre la cama, el la rodeaba con sus delgados pero bien torneados brazos mientrsa ella estaba recostada sobre su pecho,al despertar el la saludo con un beso mientras el susurraba :

- buenos dias maldita novia

En ese momento ella se dio cuenta que lo de la fiesta y lo demas no habian sido solo un sueño, el se levanto primero y se fue a bañar mientras ella miraba por la ventana pensando

-Asi que no fue un sueño, Yoichi y yo estamos saliendo desde anoche

Una sonrisa se marco en la cara de la chica mientras que se restregaba los ojos, apenas hiruma salio del baño sin camisa ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras iba asi el baño que se encontraba en ese momento vasio, el chico alver el collor rosa en las mejillas de la chica no pudoevitar mostraruna de sus tipicas sonrisas, despues debañarse y desayunar se fueron juntos hacia la universidad.

Cuando llegaron los dos juntos al club todos sabian que algo habia pasado pero no se atrevian a mensionar nada yaque temian que Hiruma los dejara como un colador por ser tan imprudentes.

Agon lo noto y fue directo asi Mamori a preguntarle pero antes de poder dar el ultimo paso hacia ella noto que eltemido Hiruma lo miraba con reselo, en ese momento escucho como el cojia una desus armas y le apuntaba mientras decia:

-te vas a quedar mirandome como idiota o vas a ira entrenar

Agon noto de una vez que eso era una advertencia de que si seacercaba mucho a Mamori Hiruma lo iba a cambiar sus salvas pos balas reales y le iba a dejar peor que un colador, Agon miro a mamori y noto una pequeñ marca enrojesida en su cuello, lo entendio todo, ellos dos ya habian aceptado sus sentimientos por el otro, Agon voltio y se fue aentrenar mientras pensaba que que le haria hiruma si se aatrevia a molestar a Mamori como antes, en ese momento recordo cuando estaba a punto de robarle un beso a Mamori cerberus se lanzo asi el y lo persiguio durante mediahora hasta que porfin pudo encajar una mmordida el la Zona trasera de Agon la cual Mamori se nego a curar, y estubo en enfermeria todo el dia, y no se pudo sentar comodamente duran te mas de una samana, Hiruma se rio de el todo el tiempo, penso:

-Si eso soolo fue cuando ellos no estaban saliendo no se que ma haria cerverun ahora que se puede considerar a Mamori propiedad de Hiruma Yoichi

Temblo mientrasque lo pensaba y lugo se fue a entrenar con los demas, todos entrenaron arduamente hasta quedar exaustos para luego ir a clases

continuara


	3. Chapter 2

Las clases pasaron normal mente pero al volver al club se sentia un aire tenso entre hiruma y Agon como si en cualquier momento se pudiera comenzar una pelea entre esos dos, todos los demas miembros del club podian sentir esa cruel tension en el aire y preferian quedarse callados a que por mensionar si quiera una palabra los mandaran al hospital sin piedad alguna, eseno es el ambiente para una practica pense pero aun asi no podia hacer nada.

Despues de soportarlo por media hora ya no lo soporte y decidi detener el entrenamiento y reunirlos a todos

bien hiruma agon den un paso al frente dije con sierta molestia en la voz,

que les pasa a ustedes dos han estado causando un ambiente que indispone a los demas mienbros del club continue mientras que los señalaba y los miraba fulminantemente.

ambos se miraron y luego voltiaron a ver a otro lado con molestia

No es algo de tu jodida incumbensia maldita manager, dijo Hiruma

por primera vez lo que dice el demonio es sierto Mamori los problemas entre eldiablo y yo no te incumben ni te afectan Mamori, asi que sin solo nos reuniste para esto yo me marcho a entrenar dijo agon mientras se volteava y salia del club

En ese momento mi paciensia se acabo y les grite

Si puede que sea cierto que sus problemas personales no me incunban asi que no me jodan porque por su culpa el equipo no ha podido entrenar como es debido, por su culpa algunos ni han utilizado algunos de los espasios porque ustedes entan en esos lugares asi que si tienen algun problema arreglenlo despues pues ni se les olvide que este lunes tenemos un partido desisivo contra el equipo al que pertenecen Kurita, Zena y Monta y ellos no son faciles de derrotar por si no se acuerdan de lon que paso el año pasado, asi que si no quieren que nos eliminen dejen sus proble mas para otro momento

Todo el eqipo volvio a mirar a Mamori ya que la chica tranquila maternal y siempre una ciudadana modelo habia cambiado, estaba fuera de lugar gritando, es mas habia dicho que no la jodan una palabra que nunca habian salido de sus labios ya que ella era una chica de muybuen lenguaje, debia estar realmente fuera de sus cavales, Hiruma y Agon estaban atonitos ante el regaño y el comportamiento de Mamori

ya, ya mamori tampoco es para que te salgas de lugar esta bien el maldito demonio y yo intentaremos actuar normalmente hasta el partido no te preocupes dijo agon con un tono algo sorprendido pues nunca habia visto a mamori asi

Hiruma no dijo nada lo cual era raro pues el normalmente no aceptaba que otras personas respondieran por el pero al recordar que su malditaq novia podia convertir una escoba en un arma mas letal que cualquiera de las de el, e incluso en su estado seria capaz de cojer una de sus armas y cambiar las salvas por balas reales decidio simplemente darse media vuelta y volver a entrenar

Mamori miro al resto del equipo con la sonrisa de siempre mientras ellos se la devovian y se iban a entrenar pero muy adentro de ellos pensaban lo aterradora que podia llegar a ser pues era la unica que podia plantarle cara al demoniomas temido de Tokyo Hiruma Yoichi y sin contar que ahora eran novios, eso demostraba que ella no era tan angelical como todos pensaban o que estaba loca.

y haci pasaron los dias sin mas problemas entre esos dos aunque abeses en los entrenamientos habian ciertos roses y miradas asesinas

**nota de autora**

disculpen la demora es que ultimamente habia estado muy ocupada para poder escribir gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews y les prometo que el proximo capitulo va ha ser mas largo e intentare publicarlo mas rapido


	4. Chapter 4

final

El tiempo pasaba bastante rapido hasta que llego el dia del partido que tanto esperabamos, Agon y Hiyuma todavia no se habian asesinado lo cual me hasia feliz, cuando comenzoel partido note que sena monta y kurita habian cambiado ya que ahora tenian mas confianza y se les notaba mas desididos, pero aun asi nuestro equipo no se quedaba atras Kuurita y Agon se enfrentaban en la linea y por lo que pude notar Agon estaba liberando esos sentimientos de ira durante el partido al igual que Hiruma, estabamos a dos minutos de terminar el partido, todos estaban exaustos y algunos hasta lastimados, netre esos Hiruma y Agon pues les estaban dando duro sobre todo a esos dos, de la nada logarmos remontar y con un tochdawn pero ellos anotaron otro y despues chutaron lo cual nos hiso volver a quedar igualados.

Apenas termino el partido yo estaba cuidandolas heridas de todos cuando me percate que hiruma y Agon estabaan a punto de caerse desmallados pero se resistian, me acerque a ellos para curar los y primero fui pos Agon ya que el era el que habia estado enfrentando a Kurita, y cuando lo estaba curando de la nada me abrazo, segun el para agradeser4me pero Hiruma no se lo tomo asi, y saco uno de sus rifles para apuntar directco a la cabeza de Agon mientras decia:

- Alejate de ella maldito bastardo o te vuelo la cabeza Hiruma estaba muy serioy tenia una aura de te me hacercas y te mato.

en ese momento Agon me abrazo mas fuerte mientras le devolvia la mirada a hiruma y decia

-Calmate maldito demonio que no le estoi haciendo nada ni que fuera tu novia o siquiera de tu propiedad dijo Agonmientras mientras sonreia maliciosamente

ne ese momento Hiruma se molesto mas, para luego mostrar su torcida sonrisa, mejalo del brazo separando mede Agon y llevarm3e hasta el para luego cogerme de la cintura mientras decia.

-Pues si como te parese que si ella es mi maldita novia te guste o no, por lo tanto no te dejare volverla a cer de esa manera jodida pervertida como siempre lo haces o volver a estra jodidamente serca de ella ya que si lo vuelves a intertar te juro que te dare una maldita paliza que te dejara irreconosible para luego dejarte como un colador me oiste, y esto tambien va para todos los demas jodidos bastardos que estan presentes dijo hiruma mientras sonreia maliciosa mente y me voltreaba a mirar

Luego me beso frente a todos para dejar bien en claro nuestra relacion, aunqque ya muchios sospechaban por no decir que casi todo el mundo lo suponia.

Desde ese dia las cosas entre Agon y Hiruma an sido tenzas, no volvi a sentirmme vigilada y ya nome molestaban maslos chicos como antes todo marcha bien despues de todo tengo como novio al mas temido demonio rubio de tokyo, mas bien de todo el pais, Hiruma Yoichi

**FIN**


End file.
